My Extermination, His Assimilation
by Cooler31n
Summary: The Doctor arrives at Sacred Heart Hospital, and discovers that Scrubs is not a TV SHOW it actually exists!, he also discovers he is nothing more then fiction. ScrubsDoctor WhoStar Trek TNG crossover.


-1Chapter ONE

As Doctor's you tend to spend most of your time day dreaming, or at least I do, and in some of my day dreams I meet the king, no not Elvis, My King , The Doctor, yes remember, The Doctor, Blue Box, Doctor Who!., one of my favourite shows, it's class, it's cool and it sometimes doesn't't have a happy ending. Except one day this daydream wasn't a daydream, it was real The Doctor really arrived in the reception, and I'm not talking David Tennant 's come for treatment, I meant the character, see I have an amazing story to tell involving me on a different planet…well eventually, I'd like to take you all back to the beginning".

JD walked into the reception slamming the patient charts onto the desk and putting one hand over his mouth to yawn, as he was doing this he noticed Carla, his best friend's wife, talking to Laverne over a cup of coffee, they was laughing, he was glad, he hadn't seen Carla so happy in ages.

"Bambi, cut the smile, or Dr Cox is going to have one more patient on his list" Carla exclaimed!.

"OK maybe she… is mad" JD thought to himself.

"Oh look at him Laverne, he's blushing, he's scared, Bambi, my friend, what can I do for you?" Carla asked with a sweet smile.

"Nothing, I'm on my break waiting for Turk" JD told her.

Carla didn't't answer, just moved back to Laverne and the desks behind her, they started to revert back to there original conversation.

All of a sudden the wind started to blow around me, the doors started to shake, nurses started to run, it was time for the arrival of Dr Cox, JD smiled noticing Dr Cox walking towards him.

"OH my god, Melissa remove that smile, or your face is going to look so bad without a mouth, and oh god that makes me feel good, you without a mouth, really, really good" Dr Cox told him.

"No need, to be so mad Perry were buddies, you know we hang out, I know you love me really" JD exclaimed.

Everyone looked at Dr Cox and JD in shock and turned back to what they was doing "OH MY GOD, newbie the next things you do, better have something to do with…getting on your hands and knees like a dog and scream for forgiveness" Dr Cox shouted.

Before JD could react the wind started to move faster, door's closed on their own, papers dropped off the tables, JD fell to the floor, something begun to appear, after a few seconds the object begun to get clearer, it was a blue box, a police box, after a couple more seconds it dematerialized completely, the blue box, was there in front of them, it seemed impossible, was JD having a daydream, was this a practical joke?.

"What in the name of all that is holy, Marie what is this?" Dr Cox asked slightly stunned.

"Its him" JD smiled.

A tall late twenties bloke stepped out of the box, he is wearing a pin stripped suit, and a pair of trainers, he had long black hair and a long coat wrapped around his arm.

"Well, what have we here, hospital, early 21st Century, and in front of me what appears to me, a couple of very good actors from one of my favourite comedies, John isn't it, god I love your work, big fan, you here for a photo shoot ,or have you injured your knee?" The Doctor asked curiously.

"First of my names, Doctor Perry Cox, no John their Boyo, second of who the hell are you?" Dr Cox screamed.

"Oh I see, your in character, well 'Dr Cox' I'm the Doctor" The Doctor said smiling.

"NO your not if that is The Doctor from that crappy TV show, you don't look anything like 'The Doctor' he had big ears and a big nose" Dr Cox once again screamed.

"No No, Perry you missed the last episode of series one where he changed after sucking the time vortex out of Rose" JD said smiling.

The Doctor looked stunned, how'd he know how he changed, "Listen JD, or whatever you call yourself, how'd you know me, and how'd you know about, how I changed!" The Doctor asked looking worried.

"It was on TV, you should know Mr Tennant, sir" JD responded still smiling and getting red cheeks.

Everyone looked stunned, The Doctor put both his hands to his face and thought for a moment, Dr Cox rubbed his nose and turned away for a second.

"OK correct me if I am wrong but this is the set of Scrubs, isn't it?" The Doctor asked.

"No this is Sacred Heart, hospital and my names JD and that is Perry" JD answered.

"OK and you have seen me on TV?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes, Doctor Who, and what an great show it is too" JD answered.

The Doctor thought once more, Doctor Who and Scrubs, each thinking the other is just fiction, someone must be behind this. He must find out who.

"Dr Cox, could you please come with me, were going to see what the hell is happening" The Doctor told him smiling.

"Don't worry we will be back in ten seconds, JD can come too, might need someone to scrub up and make the tea" The Doctor continued.

"JD makes the tea… it rhymes, come on Perry lets go!" JD said happily.

"OK, I'll play your games, and then, I'm going to refer you both to a psychiatrist" Dr Cox said moving towards the Tardis with JD in to.

JD closed the door behind him, and looked around the Tardis, "Where's Rose?" JD asked.

"Abba concert…with mother and stupid Mickey" The Doctor told them smiling.

The Doctor manoeuvred towards the controls and started to work them, he bashed at them with his hammer and push each knob, The Tardis lifted off.

The ground thudded, JD and Dr Cox fell to the floor, The Doctor held onto the controls. The Tardis landed.


End file.
